hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamizu Heidi
Gamizu Heidi(formerly known as Heideri) is an oc of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure made by CureShiningSong. She used to want to steal the Pretty Cure’s powers, but eventually became one herself when she realized what she was doing was wrong and repented from her evil ways... but she might’ve been a little late.... Her alter ego is Cure Genesis and her symbol is the infinity ring. ♾ Personality At first, Heidi is a quiet, sad girl who spends most of her time thinking about past events, regretting certain actions, analyzing certain moments, and how her life dramatically changed, but now she’s looking up to the bright future ahead. She developed fears of shoelaces(just in case she’s forced to tie shoelaces), becoming evil again, and her own powers. She also seems to have a fear of Fuwa and what Fuwa could do with herFuwa’s powers, so she usually stops Fuwa from using magic whenever she’s around. When Kitsudeme attempts to hurt Heidi because of her decision to use her newfound powers for good, Heidi reveals a scared, young, quite timid side of her. Heidi seems to tear up quite easily and feel like crying if she’s hurt, emotionally or physically. Appearance As Heideri As Heidi Heidi has platinum blond hair tied back in a ponytail and bright green eyes. She mainly wears a light pink dress with a dark blue jacket that almost goes down to her knees. She wears over-the-knee socks and brown ankle-high boots. She used to have shoelaces on them, but found that she couldn’t tie her shoes. In school... * Heidi changes the color of tie she wears from pink to turquoise. As Cure Genesis Cure Genesis has golden blond hair styled in panda buns with sections of her hair clipped in the front with light blue ribbons. She also has light turquoise eyes. She wears a pink dress with the shoulder area made with transparent material. The skirt of her dress splits down the middle to reveal a light blue skirt underneath. Her dress is also tied with a turquoise ribbon that goes down to about the knee. She wears white glovettes with a light blue bracelet attached to the top. The end of the glovettes frill out at the end. She has socks that go halfway up to her knee and heels that are pink with turquoise sections at the tips. She also wears a light blue choker that connects to her Star Color Pendant. History Backstory Her Villain Story Heideri was a villain of many tricks. She had never lost or ever failed to complete her missions... until she was partnered with Kitsudeme and was sent on a mission to Earth to find the secret of the Pretty Cure’s powers and put an end to their meddling. Only then did she let her superiors down. Pretty Cure’s Powers and Cure Astro Final Fight Death and Rebirth While Cure Astro was using her purification attack with the Ophiuchus Princess Star Color Pen, Kitsudeme shot Heideri with a beam of darkness, sealing her fate. Heideri collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Deep inside her soul(or what people think is her soul), Heideri was laying down inside a bunch of nothingness. Heideri wished silently to herself that if only she was actually able to have a second chance... to actually be free... Fuwa, though sad that Heideri died, heard these silent feelings and granted her another chance through generating her transformation items. Heideri, though in her weakened, defeated, and dead state, accepted the pen and pendant and transformed in a flash of light. However, when she was reborn, she didn’t feel like herself and, blaming her newfound powers, denied the powers of the Pretty Cure that she was given. She gave Fuwa one last look before she left, knowing that Fuwa was the one that gave her the powers, reassuring Fuwa that it wasn’t herFuwa’s fault that she didn’t want to become a Pretty Cure, and telling herself that it was for the best. Being Found by the Notraiders While she was talking with Riku, Kitsudeme tracks her down and confronts her, somehow recognizing her new form as his former partner. He had brought an army of Nottorei as well as a Notrigger! When he had called her by her former name, Riku was shocked, but Heidi wasn't able to apologize, for she was greatly affected by remembering the pain and sadness that she had experienced when she was evil. The cures arrive and start fighting all the Nottorei while Kitsudeme repeatedly taunts Heidi. He tries to taunt he into using her powers by calling her pathetic, weak, and undeserving of life. This time, Riku defends her. Even though he wasn't a Pretty Cure, he still took on Kitsudeme... and was pretty good at it, too. First Fight But then Kitsudeme noticed that there was no longer anyone left to defend her and ordered the Notrigger to kill her. Time seemed to slow to a stop as the thing was shot towards her. Eventually, her instincts told her to use the power of the Pretty Cure and transform. She fought the Notrigger and destroyed it with her attack, Genesis Imaginate. After seeing that he was beaten, Kitsudeme fled. Rescued by Cure Noval Meeting Luna "You don't have to be alone if you don't want to." Heidi met Luna at the back of the school during a small incident with a pencil case(which Serenity stole after Luna accidentally dropped it). Heidi noticed how familiar Luna looked, though they had never met or seen each other before. She asked Luna questions and ate lunch with her, and the two bonded and became friends. Second Death Kitsudeme got so mad at Heidi that he was set on ending her life. He brought himself to ruin just to find a way to obliterate her. He had finally found the string that wove her life source. The only problem was it was too strong to destroy. So he went to face her and kill her. Heidi instantly knew something was wrong with him and transformed. They fought as the others arrived. Kitsudeme, who had waited for this moment, shot a beam of death at Cure Nova, who was busy fighting off the Nottorei. Cure Genesis, in an act of defense, got in the way of the attack and took the hit for her friend. Kitsudeme then cut her life string. Cure Astro screamed at the loss of her friend before instantly being tackled by the Nottorei. Cure Nova ran to her friend as she collapsed. Cure Genesis, with her final breath, asked if Cure Nova was alright. Kitsudeme was full of satisfaction knowing that the traitor of the Nottorei, who had made a fool of him so many times, was finally dead. Returning From Where There Was None While dead, Heidi was in a blank space. She could hardly remember her own name. But when she remembered, she realized what had happened to her. She was worried about her friends, for they had witnessed her death and they had been captured by the Nottorei. Heidi knew they needed her, but she was unable to help them. But then a voice called out to her as a rush of wind came through the area. And then there was a girl there with her! Heidi didn’t know who she was, or why she was there, but the girl gave her something... something to help Heidi come back from the point of no return. It was the Cetus Princess Color Pen! With this pen, Heidi used the phrase “Lively Charge!”... and she felt invincible! * Heidi also uses Lively Charge later on in the series, but I’ll get to that later. Relationships * [[Kitsudeme|'Kitsudeme']] - her double-crossing former partner * Agehana - technically her replacement in the Nottoraiders. * [[Niku Serenity|'Niku Serenity']] - former rival, but now a good friend and teammate. * [[Celeste De Luna|'Celest Luna']] - a princess who first appeared with the alias of Cure Noval. She saved Heidi from Kitsudeme once. * [[Hoshimiya Miku|'Hoshimiya Miku']] - a girl who Heidi sees often at school, cleaning as the janitor. They find that they have a lot in common and become close friends. Heidi later introduces her to Serenity and Luna. * [[Hoshiko Hisakawa|'Hisakawa Hoshiko']](Oc by CureFlora0909) - friend * [[Ella Marie|'Marie Ella']](Oc by Pretty Force) - friend * [[Katie Hill|'Hill Katie']](Oc by Pretty Force) - * Fuwa - redeemer Cure Genesis Cure Genesis is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Heidi. In order to transform, she needs her Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. * Heidi’s Star Color Pen is the same kind of pink as her dress as Cure Genesis. Transformation Heidi’s pendant's top pops off, allowing Heidi to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a (shape). Pressing her pen against the pendant, Heidi starts to sing(and maybe dance). * Every item in Heidi’s transformation appears through circles ��, to represent the infinity ring ♾. Attacks * Genesis Imaginate: '''Using the Star Color Pendant Cure Genesis can perform this attack. Etymology '''Heideri - based off a yokai of Japanese folklore. A goddess-like creature called Hiderigami. Heidi - means noble or nobility Gamizu - means Sweet Water. Genesis - means the origin or mode of formation of something. Songs Group Songs * [[Color Charge!|'Color Charge!']] * [[Lively Charge!|'Lively Charge!']] Trivia * Heidi’s birthday is May 20th, which is often considered the last day of the Taurus date range. * Heidi’s birthday is May 20th, making her star sign Taurus, but almost a Gemini. * May 20th is the day she was reborn as a Pretty Cure, and has been considered her birthday since. * Cure Genesis is the only STPC cure to go through 3 different skirts in her transformation. * Heidi is the first cure to transform two different ways to get to the same form(?) * Heidi is the only STPC cure to change her school uniform(so far). * Heidi is the only STPC cure to die in the series. * Heidi is the first cure to die twice in one series. * Heidi is the first cure to come back to life twice. * Heidi’s main profile comes from Hagoromo Lala(Cure Milky)’s main profile pose. * Cure Genesis’ main profile comes from Cure Selene(Kaguya Madoka)’s main profile pose. * Heidi’s OP picture comes from Cure Milky(Hagoromo Lala)’s catchphrase. * Cure Genesis’ design was made to have some similarities to Cure Astro(Serenity Niku, another STPC oc by CureShiningSong)’s design. * Heidi is the 6th member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Gallery Gamizu Heidi/Image GalleryCategory:Stub Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Villains Category:Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Fancharacter Category:Fan Cures Category:Cures Category:Repented Villains Category:Pink Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:User:CureShiningSong Category:Blue Cure Category:Green Cure Category:Turquoise Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:Female Category:Females Category:Nottoraiders Category:Aliens